Kamen Rider Agito: The Maelstrom of Creation
by Azmodan0210
Summary: What if Naruto was the bearer of Nine Tailed fox and Seed of Agito? Naruto will protect the people he cares about as the new Agito.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken the Soul

This is my first fanfic based on Naruto and Kamen Rider Agito. What if Naruto will use the power of Kamen Rider Agito to protect those whom he loves?

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration

"Story. October 10th. Elemental Nations. Land of Fire. Village Hidden In The Leaves. The village known as having Hokage tthe high rank ninja and the well known Hospital. At that day the nine tailed fox attacked the village. Thus a hero had appeared and his name is Minato Namikaze more commonly known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. Alongside him was his wife Kushina Uzumaki as Minato had taken his son as he and his wife decided to use self-sacrificing jutsu to seal Nine Tailed fox and thus they succeeded but at the cost of their lifes. Now the village will know that the day Nine Tails was sealed inside Naruto is the day of his birth thus his adventure as Kamen Rider Agito will begin."

October 10th. The Land of Fire. Leaf Village.

Five years had passed since the defeat of Nine Tailed demon fox. Everyone are celebrating the defeat of nine tailed demon fox as they remembered that the Fourth Hokage was a true hero who saved their village and thus the little children are happily running in the streets and playing together. Among them is a little boy with blonde spiky hair and whiskers on his cheeks. He had no family except the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. His aqua blue eyes are the same as his mother Kushina Uzumaki and the blond hair as his father Minato. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son of the fourth Hokage and he is seen running alongside three children. The first one was the pink haired girl with the emerald green eyes Sakura Haruno, the second was the boy with the black eyes and black hair named Sasuke Uchiha and the white eyed and blue haired girl the heiress of the Hyuuga clan named Hinata Hyuuga as they are hapilly running together playing on the playground as they are happily smiling. Thus something came out of the shadows and thus they started attacking helpless people. These monsters are called Lords and these monsters are looked like humanoid Lions and they are running toward children as Naruto and his friends are running as fast as possible. Thus the sihoulette of an armored warriors appeared before them. It was an armored warrios in his suit. The eyes on his helmet are shining red and the color of his armor is gold. It was Kamen Rider Agito and he won't allow to harm an innocent people when the innocent are the children. He rushed Lords and destroyed them with Rider Kick and finished them off. Then after the remaining Lord tried to sneak upon Agito he almost hit him and he got the hit in the answer and the Lord exploded. Thus he changed back and he was seriously injured as the doctors sent by Hiruzen are treating the black haired man with blue eyes. It was Shouichi Tsugami and he risked his life to save the life of Naruto and his friends thus little Naruto had approached Shouichi and he thanked him for saving the life of his friends from lords.

"I-I thank you mister for saving my life and the life of my friends. I had to know that you will be soon ok!" said Naruto as he whipped his tears of joy as Shouichi replied when he was injured in the fight by Lord. "Young one. You will bear the seed of Agito to protect those whom you love. Come closer to me and I will give you the power of Agito." Shouichi smiled warmly as Naruto got closer and Shouichi had pointed his finger as he transfered the Seed of Agito and then he thus relinquished his Agito powers onto Naruto that the little Naruto will use the Agito power for the sake of protecting his beloved ones.

(OP: Kamen Rider Agito by Rider Chips)

*Instrumental Start* It shows the infant Naruto crying untill the flash

("Yami no naka Mitsumete'ru...) It shows a sixteen years old Naruto walking the streets as he remembers his deceased parrents.

(Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono") Hinata stands and prays for Naruto with tear from her eye.

(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite... Yume da to waratte mo...) It shows Sakura Smiling and Sasuke giving thumbs up then Naruto sees lords and transforms into Agito and he rushes the monsters.

(Ready To Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO) Agito punches and kicks the bunch of Lords with no problem and he jumps high to perform the Rider Kick and succeeds.

(Kimi no mamade kawareba ii) Naruto rides on his Machine Tornader with Hinata on his back.

(Here We Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO) Then Agito faces Kaguya Outsutsuki as they face against each other and Agito turns into Agito Shining Form via Burning Form and the light.

(Ima kimi ga inai to... GET ON!) Then Agito in his Shining form jumps and rider kicks the screen shattering it to pieces and Kamen Rider Agito: The Maelstrom of Creation logo appears.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Awaken The Soul.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Naruto! Naruto can you hear me?!" said the voice as Naruto heard it was the Overlord of Light.

"I am the Overlord of Light who created the Seeds of Agito to battle my brother the Overlord of Darkness. Naruto take my blessing and use the seed of Agito to protect the others." said Overlord of Light as he passed the Seed Of Agito to Naruto and the thirteen years old teenager had surprised to see Agito tatoo is now became his personal trademark and it was been made on Naruto's right hand. "Naruto! You must prevent the coming of Kaguya Outsutsuki from coming into your world and stop the Akatsuki from doing it so." Then Overlord of Light had dissapeard and Naruto had closed his eyes.

(Real world.)

It was 9:00 pm at morning the clock was ringing as the thirteen years old teenager is waking up. He had blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks and spiky blond hair. It was Naruto and he had an Agito tatoo on his right hand as Shouichi is entrusted his Seed of Agito to Naruto and then he is getting up and then he puts on his trademark black t shirt and orange jacket and orange pants. And thus he had put on his ninja boots and then he is running downstairs into his first time in academy and the woman is making the breakfast for Naruto. It was a black haired woman with brown eyes named Mana Kazaya as she revealed to be Shouichi's wife and she and Shouichi were been tasked to teach Naruto in the ways of Ninja as they after taking the breakfast Naruto had went into Ninja Academy. The nafter arriving into academy Naruto is met by his friends. The blue haired and white eyed girl Hinata. The pink haired beauty Sakura Haruno and the black haired man Sasuke Uchiha as the latter asked Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! What took you so long!" said Sasuke as he raised his arm in greeting.

"Good morning! Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as Naruto replied "Yo Hinata! Good morning!" Then Sakura had said this.

"Yo Naruto! Good morning!" said Sakura as she, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are came into the class where the black haired man was standing. He wore the traditional jounin jacket. Had a headband on his head and his hair is a ponytail. It was Iruka Umino as he knew that Naruto is his student who was been trained by Iruka in Ninja way.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" said Iruka with the warm smile as the students replied. "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Then Iruka said this "Today we shall explain the ninja arts the first who will show the way of ninjutsu will be you Naruto!" Then Naruto had came from the seat and then Naruto had used a hand seal and said these words.

"Watch & learn guys! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as the shadow clone of himself had appeared no not one but five clones of him as the students were shocked and Iruka was happy. "BRAVO NARUTO! BRAVO! You had passed!" Then Naruto had bowed with respect and returned to his seat. Then durring the lesson Sasuke and his friend who had a brown hair and without a cloack and his name is Kiba Inuzuka had speaking with each other as they are now friends as Kiba revealed to be Naruto's best friend since the childhood. "Yo Sasuke! Look at both Hinata and Naruto! I think they will make a cute couple I think we should pushe them to each other as it would be awesome!" said Kiba as he was in his wild-man personality the same as in the original manga and thus the blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka who is Sakura's best friend speaking with Sakura about Naruto and Hinata sitting alongside each other. "OK! Sakura are you ready?" then the same did Sasuke and Kiba as both Sasuke and Sakura are slowly approaching both Hinata and Naruto as the lesson is finished and then they pushed Hinata and Naruto into each other as both Hinata and Naruto are flying toward each other and they in some surprise kissed each other as they are blushed. Then freeing themseves from the kiss they are helplesly blushed! "I can't believe I actually kissed him/her!" said both Naruto and Hinata as they were helplessly blushed after kissing each other then Kiba and Sasuke have gave thumbs up and both Sakura and Ino had sent an air kiss as Iruka was warmly smiling with joy after seeing this moment. Then students had heard a ring bell and then the lesson is finished as Naruto was approached by Iruka as they are now speaking. "Naruto! You are just a genius you're not only a genius when it comes to Ninjutsu but you are also became a popular among the girls and thus I telling you a secret you fell in love with Hyuuga heiress! Nice one!" then both Iruka and Naruto had made a high five and then they went into Hokage office as they are now summoned by the third Hokage and he is now tasking both Naruto and Iruka with a mission.

"This mission is a C-Rank. The agent who uses children for his own evil dids and murders women. Plus he is an agent of Orochimaru his name is Mizuki. Capture him at once." said Sarutobi as Naruto knew that Mizuki was a traitor and now Naruto alongside Iruka had went into patrolling. Then durring a patrolling Naruto was suddenly growled with rage. "(To use innocent children for his dirty deeds. I will never forgive him.)"

7:50 pm at night.

It was a dark filled night as Hinata was walking alone. She wore the white jacket as her forehead protector was arround her neck and the wore the black jeans and the blue shoes. Untill a man appeared behind her it was Mizuki. He had a silver hair and he was a maniac and sadist.

Durring a patrol Naruto and Iruka had heard Hinata's screaming as she was cornered by Mizuki and they ran to her help as the fast as she can. On the forest Hinata was almost cornered by Mizuki as he slowly approaching her and he was the one who stole the Ninja Scroll. "Come here little Hinata I won't touch you!" said Mizuki as he was holding the kunai which was in his right hand as Hinata was scared of Mizuki and she prayred for help. "(Somebody help me!)" Then someone had grabbed Mizuki's hand by force it was a pissed of Naruto who isn't happy about Mizuki as he growled with rage and headbutted him and taken the scroll for him. Then after being hit back Mizuki was growled as he knew. "You're. Naruto Uzumaki the son of the fourth Hokage. How did you know about my location you scum?" Mizuki growled as Naruto had replied. "As long as I'm here I won't allow you to do whatever you want. Allow me to show you the true ninja way! MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as he read the words from the scroll and then he did the hand seal and the multiple clones of him had appeared then Mizuki had tried to punch Naruto as Naruto's clones hit him multiple time and then he was breathing hardly. "Y-You! GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU NINE TAILS BRAT!" yelled Mizuki as he is now changing into a were tiger. Then Naruto had stated before something he will do something strange.

(cue ost: Believe Yourself -Instrumental-)

"I don't want everyone crying! I want to protect them! So take a good look at my HENSHIN!" yelled Naruto as he revealed his belt the same Shouichi wore it was Alter Ring itself and thus Naruto posed like SHouichi and transformed into a golden armored warrior. His eyes were shining red on the helmet. It was the legendary Kamen Rider named Agito. Thus Mizuki as the were-tiger lord had attacked Agito with a punch but with no effect as Agito was a bullet proof. Then Agito had kicked Mizuki in the face and the latter had flying into the ground then Agito is ready to prepare his attack and the horns on his helmet are open and then Agito jumps high and flying kicks him in the chest. "RIDER KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" yelled Naruto as he kicked evil Mizuki and wounded him as Mizuki had fell into the ground uncoucious and changed back into his human form lying defeated.

(ost end)

Then Agito had changed back and then Hinata had ran into Naruto and hugged him with tears of joy in her eyes as Naruto will always protect her as Iruka was smiling with joy. Then Shouichi and Mana had saw Naruto beating evil Mizuki into the ground had smiled warmly and they knew Naruto will protect his beloved ones.

"So Naruto! What you gonna do?" Iruka asked as Naruto replied "I will protect the people of Leaf Village as ninja, as Kamen Rider and I never give up on my word. That is my ninja way! Believe it!" said Naruto as he gave thumbs up as Naruto, Hinata and Iruka are laughing happily with Mizuki finally taken down and finally arrested by the ninjas of Leaf Village. Thus Naruto's adventure as Kamen Rider now begins.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: Believe Yourself by Naoto Fuuga)

(It shows Naruto riding on his motorcycle with Hinata behind his back)

Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai

Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...

Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai

Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou

Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku

Believe yourself Ashita e...

(Instrumental of Kamen Rider Agito plays)

"After defeating Mizuki Naruto is now in the team composed of him, Hinata and Kiba. Thus he begins to train under Yuhi Kurenai as he will never give up his hero duties. Meanwhile Naruto and his team are tasked to find a man called Gato who is in alliance with Orochimaru and Naruto will battle not only evil ninjas but the other lords as well and thus Naruto awakens his new form. Next time on Kamen Rider Agito: The Maelstrom of Creation. Chapter 2: The Storm Approaching. Let the storm vanquish the evil."

Holy crap! Naruto as Kamen Rider Agito is triple manly and of course the alternate team with Hinata and Kiba.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm Approaching

This is the new chapter of Kamen Rider Agito: Maelstrom of Creation.

All their rights belong to their owners.

9:00 pm at morning after Naruto's battle with Mizuki. Naruto was been promoted into genin alongside his team consisting of Hinata and Kiba as they had met their teacher. It was an expert of genjutsu herself, Kurenai Yuhi. Then Naruto had realized that before him was a beautiful woman and she is also pretty skillful in martial arts as she knew Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather.

"Took you long enough." said Kurenai as Naruto was shrugging sarcastically. "You don't say, Kurenai sensei." Then both Kiba and Hinata laughed together as they went into training field of team 8.

Then Naruto had listened the rules as he and his friends need to take these bells from Kurenai while working together as team. Then Naruto had rushed Kurenai in unarmed combat as she knew Naruto is not so weak as she knows that Minato's child is growing up fast as Naruto created a shadow clone versions of himself as Kurenai decided to use the Genjutsu: Tree Binding Death on Naruto as she almost suceeded but then she realized she caught a clone as the real Naruto was behind her and he tossed a technique which is known by Jiraiya and Minato. It was Rasengan as Naruto had put Rasengan toward Kurenai's back knocking her down as she backflipped the attack as she knew Naruto had grown fast.

"It looks like, Naruto you had learned a powerfull ninjutsu attack. As same goes to you Hinata and Kiba." said Kurenai as she knows that Naruto had taken the bell from her as the same did Kiba and Hinata as they worked together as team.

"YES!" Naruto was jumping excitetly as he and his friends had passed the test.

"We did it! Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she kissed Naruto in cheeks as Naruto was blushing while Kurenai had giggled and Kiba was whistling in excitement. And thus someone was watching from the treees as he had black hair, black eyes and he wore a normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. It was Haku as he was an orphan from Hidden Mist Village as he watched with the smile as he dissapeared from the place and thus the screen fades to black.

(OP: Kamen Rider Agito by Rider Chips)

*Instrumental Start* It shows the infant Naruto crying untill the flash

("Yami no naka Mitsumete'ru...) It shows a sixteen years old Naruto walking the streets as he remembers his deceased parrents.

(Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono") Hinata stands and prays for Naruto with tear from her eye.

(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite... Yume da to waratte mo...) It shows Sakura Smiling and Sasuke giving thumbs up then Naruto sees lords and transforms into Agito and he rushes the monsters.

(Ready To Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO) Agito punches and kicks the bunch of Lords with no problem and he jumps high to perform the Rider Kick and succeeds.

(Kimi no mamade kawareba ii) Naruto rides on his Machine Tornader with Hinata on his back.

(Here We Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO) Then Agito faces Kaguya Outsutsuki as they face against each other and Agito turns into Agito Shining Form via Burning Form and the light.

(Ima kimi ga inai to... GET ON!) Then Agito in his Shining form jumps and rider kicks the screen shattering it to pieces and Kamen Rider Agito: The Maelstrom of Creation logo appears.

(End of Op)

Chapter 2: The Storm Approaching.

Hokage's office.

After the training Naruto and his team along with their sensei had met with Hiruzen at his office as they introduced them to an old man and his grandson.

"Naruto this is Tazuna and his grandson Inari. I want you to escort them into the Land of Waves safely. Do it at once." Hiruzen has ordered as Naruto and his friends had agreed and then they went into the dangerous mission as durring the walk into Land of Waves Naruto and Inari had little conversation with each other.

"Inari. I want you to ask a question. Why Gato and his men had killed your step father Kazui?" said Naruto as Inari answered. "Kazui was like a father to me and I knew that he was a good man, but after I lost him, I also lost the faith in the heroes. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Inari is answered as he was bursting into tears as he hugged Naruto as Naruto had calmed him down. "Inari. You can't protect the village by just being a crybaby and you should never lost faith in the heroes and remember there is always a hope." Said Naruto as Inari had calmed down and dried his tears completely as Naruto saw a man in kimono and he had a long hair. It was Haku as he was standing alongside a woman named Tsunami as Inari is running toward his mother with joy.

"Mom! We home!" said Inari as he and Tazuna are happy to see Tsunami alive as she is revealed to be a nice woman as Haku was actually a man with the heart of gold.

"Heh. What took you so long, Naruto?!" Haku said as Naruto nodded while scratching his head "WHAT?! And I what I need to do, SAY SORRY?!" as Naruto and the others laughed. Then after Tazuna and Inari came home Haku and Naruto had a little conversation with each other after eating the ramen.

"Tell me, Haku. Who that Gato man is?!" said Naruto as Haku answered. "Gato is a shipping magnate and drug dealer as well as the leader of Gato company. He and Orochimaru had made the deal as Gato was the one who told Orochimaru to kill Rasa the Fourth Kazekage. If you know Orochimaru was also the member of Akatsuki the organization which mission is to resurrect the progenitor of Chakra named Kaguya Ootsutsuki by kidnapping the Jinchuriki's." Then Naruto was approached by a black haired man with the mask on his face and the giant sword behind his back. It was the member of Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsmen named Zabuza Momochi.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh?! It looks like, you kid will not be alone to stop this monkey Gato of course." Said Zabuza as he is going to fight Gato but before that Naruto and Zabuza need a good fight.

Then Naruto and Zabuza had begun fighting at the breach as Naruto and Zabuza had prepared their fighting stance.

"Listen up kid. Becoming Hokage won't make everyone accept you, Everyone's acceptance is what gets you here kid." said Zabuza as Naruto was in his own fighting stance as well as he stated next.

"Zabuza. Your ambitions will create a lot of sacrifices and this is not worthy of the true shinobi. My ambition is to become the Hokage and I will never sacrifice my friends for the selfish desire. I WILL FIGHT FOR MY BELOVED ONES." Naruto boasted and now he jumped high and started fighting Zabuza at full power with the speed and strength as Zabuza knew that the strange tatoo on Naruto's hand was no other known than the Seed of Agito and Naruto had punched Zabuza in the face and Zabuza had backflipped after the hit. Then Team Seven consisting of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino Aburame had arrived as they saw Naruto fighting Zabuza as Naruto's fighting style was unique.

"Haku. We need to stop both Zabuza and Naruto harming themselves." said Sasuke as Haku stated "Sasuke. To know the way of the fist, you must master it. In that case Naruto had enherited the will of fire from his deceased father and mother to protect his friends. That's why Naruto's ambition is peacefull one as he will stop those who harm the weak. This is the way of the Ninja and he will never give up on his word. This is Naruto's ninja way. His Nindo."

Then Kakashi looked as Naruto looks like his father because he has his blue eyes and blonde hair as well as Kushina's face.

"Naruto. It seems you've grown up a lot. Go and win the fight." Kakashi thinked and then Naruto had landed the descisive blow into Zabuza's face finally defeating him.

"It looks like you're not an ordinary ninja, kid. You are actually A KAMEN RIDER!" said Zabuza as he was almost beaten down as he noticed Seed of Agito on Naruto's hand.

"That's right Zabuza. And I had noticed your wound as you were injured by Gato's men. I know that you are here GATO!" said Naruto as he saw on the bridge Gato and his men had taken Tsunami hostage.

"You should better give up, child. Or else I order my men will kill that woman." said Gato if he gives thumbs down the men will kill Tsunami.

"N-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tsunami as she begged for help but however Inari alongside his grandfather and the other villagers are here to help.

"WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT, NARUTO! Be thankfull buddy!" said Inari as he was inspired by Naruto as he, Tazuna and the other villagers had started fighting Gato's men as Haku was fast enough to beat a man who kidnapped Tsunami and he saved her as he had some strong sense of honor. However Gato had thrown a kunai toward Haku mortally wounding him but Haku had revealed his last trump card as he created an ice mirror cage to defeat Gato's men as he is called his attack.

"Secret Jutsu! CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Haku yelled as the niddles were flying toward the men of Gato seriously killing them and turning them into bloody pulp. And thus Haku had fallen into his death finally sacrificing his life to save Tsunami's life and thus Zabuza had used his demon strength to kill the remaining the army of Gato's men with his sword and then he performed hand seals and summoned the giant water dragon to kill Gato's men.

"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" yelled Zabuza as he launched a water dragon as Gato's men and killed them as he is now falling into his death alongside Haku as Naruto was standing among their bodies as he mourns their deaths.

"Zabuza. Haku. I promise I will make this man pay dearly for his crimes." said Naruto as he held his tears as he closed the eyes of both Zabuza and Haku and then he pointed at Gato.

"GATO! You are nothing but a devil with the human face. You don't deserve to live. HENSHIN!" said Naruto as he was at Shouichi Tsugami's henshin pose and then he transformed into Agito Storm form.

(Instrumental of Burnin' Your Heat plays)

Agito Storm was light blue and Agito Storm Form's signature weapon is called Storm Hallberd.

"Let the storm shall VANQUISH THE EVIL!" said Agito as he pronounced before the fight and thus three lords had appeared to assist Gato.

"Lord Gato! We would like to help you!" said one of the lords as Gato said this "KILL HIM!" as three lords had agreed but Naruto as Agito Storm was fast with his Halberd as he slicedtwo lords into bloody shower but the eight remaining of Gato's men tried to attack Naruto but Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Sasuke and Kakashi had interfered.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAA! You won't harm my friends you freak!" Sakura had boasted as she performed hand seals and performed a genjutsu on one of Gato's men.

"Ninja Art! Snow Sakura Dance!" said Sakura as she binds bandit in a genjutsu and proceeds to throw four small white bags at them filled with exploding tags, which are disguised as tiny, blank pieces of paper in the opponent's eyes. She rips them open in midair by throwing kunai at them and the exploding tags begin to fall gently towards the target. Lastly, Sakura aims a kunai with a final exploding tag attached to it at bandit's feet and it detonates, followed by the explosion of the other falling "tags". There is a huge blast and the bandit is killed in the explosion turned into bloody shower.

"TEHEHEHEH! Just KIDDING!" said Sakura as she giggles at the villain's demise

Then Kakashi had casted a water dragon as he was known as the copy ninja of Sharingan because he uses the Sharingan which he enherited the Sharingan from an old friend to use it for the sake of the others and Kakashi had launched a water dragon into two men.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" yelled Kakashi as the water dragon had appeared and devoured two of Gato's men and dragged them into sea. And yet another Gato's hencheman tried to rush Kakashi but Kakashi had performed the hand seals and is now using his trademark technique.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" yelled Kakashi as he was rushing toward Gato's bandit's chest and pierced through with a lightning hand strike which killed the bandit.

Then the bandit tried to attack Shino as he knew that Shino is master of using the insects in his attacks as he said this.

"PARASITIC INSECTS: SWARM!" said Shino as the swarm of insects surrounded the bandit and killed him forming a spear made of parasitic insects impaling the bandit mortally.

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as he rushed toward two bandits and killed them with dual Chidori as Kiba and Akamaru had prepared their technique stance.

"LET'S GO AKAMARU! FANG OVER FAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru had began to spin like human torpedo piercing through the bandits violently destroying them completety.

Then Hinata had prepared for a two bandit attacking her as she prepared her technique as she was revealed to be serioius person.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" yelled Hinata as she spinned like tornado destroying the bandits knocking them back into the sea and then Kurenai had caught a last Gato's bandit in the genjutsu.

"Ninja Art! Tree Binding Death!" said Kurenai as she caught the bandit in the genjutsu thus trapping him into the tree and then the bandit was trapped into the tree as Kurenai had prepared her hand as she grabbed the bandit's neck choking him to death and thus she revealed to be a wome that hates those who harm the others.

Then Agito Storm and the remaining Lord at their fighting stances as the Lord was holding his sword, but Naruto was fast and then he jumped high and then he begun to spin like a tornado and he yells next.

"HALBERD SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" yelled Agito as he spins like a hurricane while whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike and destroying lord and Gato respectively and they fall to their deaths.

(Song end)

After the battle has finished Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the other villagers of Land of Waves had thanked Naruto and his friends for helping them.

"I thank you Naruto and your friends for giving us a courage to defeat those drug dealers for good. I hope we will never forget your heroism." said Inari as he knew Naruto had became a hero who stopped the bandits and replied. "It's okay. I hope the deaths of Zabuza and Haku won't be in wain. They sacrificed their lifes to save Tsunami's life. They won't be forgotten and they will be remembered as heroes. Take care of your family and friends, Inari. Goodbye!" said Naruto as he and his friends had went home into Leaf Village as Tazuna and the other villagers said their farewells to Naruto and his friends who helped them create a bridge which is going to be called now Great Naruto Bridge as the honor of Naruto's heroic deeds.

End of Chapter 2

(ED: Believe Yourself by Naoto Fuuga)

(It shows Naruto riding on his motorcycle with Hinata behind his back)

Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai

Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...

Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai

Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou

Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku

Believe yourself Ashita e...

(Instrumental of Kamen Rider Agito plays)

"Naruto has began his intensive training for the Chuunin Exams under Jiraiya and Shouichi in order to become a Chunin as he befriends his rival from Sand village named Gara the son of Rasa. Meanwhile durring Chunin Exams, Orochimaru who was in Kazakage's disguis is planning the destruction of the Leaf. It's time for Naruto to stop Orochimaru and his cronies from destroying his home village. Next time on Kamen Rider Agito: Maelstrom of Creation. Chapter 3: The Raging Flames of Justice. Let your burning spirit will pierce through the darkness itself."

That's what you get Gato for kidnapping the innocent women and you get a beatdown from Naruto as Agito in his Storm Form.


End file.
